Suicide Parade
by Rykuzha
Summary: Sebuah tugas yang diberikan padanya sedari kecil membuat ia berpikir bahwa walau ia mati sekalipun, selama keadilan ditegakkan, ia bisa mati dengan tenang. Tapi, itu pikirannya dulu... sebelum takdir mempertemukannya dengan mate-nya. AoKaga Omegaverse AU! Warning! OOC, typo dan adegan kekerasan di dalamnya.


Sebuah fict untuk merayakan AoKaga Day!

Mohon maaf atas segala kegajean yang ada di dalam cerita.

Hope you like it!

* * *

 **SUICIDE PARADE**

By riryzha

Chara © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga

Omegaverse AU!

Warning!

OOC, typo

And this fiction contains some of violence scene.

* * *

Gelap, suram dan mencekam.

Sebuah deskripsi singkat tentang awal abad 28 kala itu. Di mana reruntuhan serta puing-puing bangunan menjadi bukti permulaan era diskriminasi di dunia. Ceceran darah, potongan anggota tubuh, hingga gumpalan organ dalam tak berbentuk lagi memenuhi setiap sudut kota di seluruh wilayah di dunia. Pemandangan mengerikan yang semakin meninggikan hasrat mereka yang memiliki predikat sebagai 'Sang Pembunuh'.

Pembunuh yang dilegalkan kalangan atas.

Pembunuh yang begitu dipuja dan dipuji hasil karyanya.

Pembunuh yang dengan bangga membungsungkan dada dengan perbuatannya yang tidak berperikemanusiaan itu.

 _ **Pembunuh golongan rakyat jelata.**_

…

"Dan kenapa aku harus ikut operasi kali ini?" ujung sepatunya menyentuh batu kerikil dan menendangnya jauh menyeberangi sungai.

"Kemampuanmu sangat dibutuhkan, Taiga- _sama_."

" _Bullshit!_ Katakan itu pada orang yang meremehkan statusku pada pertemuan pertama kami." Taiga membuang ludah.

"Tapi Daiki- _sama_ telah meminta maaf pada Anda, Taiga- _sama_." _butler_ beta berambut kuning pucat itu semakin membungkukkan badan.

"Dengan meng _klaim_ -ku saat aku lemah?" Taiga menggeram. Buku tangannya yang memutih itu kemudian meninju pohon tempat ia bersandar sebelumnya.

"Tapi saat itu _heat_ Anda benar-benar parah – " pelototan tajam dari mata berwarna merah darah itu sukses membungkam mulut sang _butler_.

"Harap kau catat ini, Wakamatsu. Kalau bukan karena insting Omegaku, PASTI AKU BISA MENOLAK PENYATUAN IKATAN ITU." ujar Taiga penuh penekanan.

"Maafkan kelancanganku, Taiga- _sama_!" _butler_ beta itu menunduk. Bukan karena takut pada omega di hadapannya. Tapi lebih tak ingin mencari mati dengan menentang ucapan omega kesayangan dan pasangan abadi dari pemimpinnya.

Tanpa diketahui Taiga, sudah sejak lama, bahkan sebelum Daiki menjadi pemimpin wilayah Touo saat ini, sang alpha dalam diri Daiki sangat ingin mengklaim Taiga yang bahkan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya seorang omega. Gila memang. Daiki yang merupakan calon pemimpin wilayah mempertaruhkan keberlangsungan masa depan kelompok wilayahnya hanya dengan insting. Untung saja Taiga menjadi seorang omega. Kalau tidak, mungkin akan terjadi skandal pemimpin Touo bersanding dengan seorang alpha lainnya bila mengingat Taiga merupakan pasangan Alpha-Omega klan Kagami yang notabenenya menghasilkan keturunan alpha terkuat atau omega dengan kemampuan yang menakjubkan.

Taiga hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Aku ingin istirahat."

…

"Maaf Daiki- _sama_. Saya tidak berhasil menenangkan Taiga- _sama_." Wakamatsu membungkuk dengan wajah ketakutan. Di seluruh pelosok negeri pun tahu seberapa menyeramkannya pemimpin wilayah Touo itu ketika marah. Dan Wakamatsu masih sangat sayang dengan nyawanya untuk jadi korban amukan sang pemimpin karena telah gagal menjalankan tugas.

Terdengar suara hembusan napas yang berat seolah terpaksa dikeluarkan. Membuat Wakamatsu merinding ngeri dengan nasib akhirnya.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh kembali menjaga wilayah barat."

Wakamatsu membatu. Ia, dimaafkan?

"Maaf, Daiki- _sama_. Bisa diulangi?"

"Kau boleh pergi. Kembali kerjakan tugasmu sebelumnya." titah sang pemimpin tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah dan ekspresi tidak percaya, Wakamatsu mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan sang pemimpin yang hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar.

… 

Taiga tertidur begitu punggung polosnya bertemu dengan kasur empuk yang dialasi seprai lembut berwarna putih polos. Dengan pikiran dan emosinya yang berkecamuk, tidur merupakan pilihan yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri. Untuk masalah kedepannya bisa ia pikirkan nanti setelah ia tenang.

Dalam tidurnya, tiba-tiba ia mencium aroma yang menggoda juga menenangkan. Membuat dirinya tanpa sadar mencoba mencari sumber aroma menenangkan ini dan memeluknya erat agar tidak pergi kemanapun. Ia butuh ketenangan ini, sungguh.

Seolah mengerti akan mau Taiga, sumber ketenangannya itu merangkulnya dan membawanya semakin dalam. Menyelimuti seluruh jiwa dan raga Taiga dengan rasa damai yang sudah lama sekali tidak Taiga rasakan. Taiga tersenyum. Lalu membalas rangkulan itu dengan pelukan yang sedikit lebih erat.

Terdengar suara kekehan pelan dari sumber kedamaiannya itu disusul perasaan hangat dan penuh cinta kasih. Membuai Taiga semakin dalam dan tenggelam dalam kenyamanan. Kedamaian itu menghujaninya dengan kecupan dan gigitan nakal di tengkuk yang membuatnya terkekeh geli dengan mata masih terpejam.

.

.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Taiga untuk menyadari bahwa rasa geli itu bukanlah khayalan. Butuh kesadaran penuh baginya untuk menyadari bahwa sumber damainya itu merupakan manusia, bukan sekedar gumpalan emosi.

Manik _ruby_ nya bertubrukan dengan _sapphire_ indah bak lautan tak berdasar yang airnya tenang.

Taiga terperanjat. Mulutnya terbuka hendak berteriak. Tapi aksinya segera digagalkan oleh bibir yang bertekstur sedikit kasar dan membungkamnya dengan penuh perasaan. Cinta, sayang, khawatir, kecewa, menyesal, namun tak ingin melepaskan. Seluruh gejolak perasaan itu seolah tersalur kepadanya dengan media dua bibir yang lambat laun saling memagut, melumat dan mencicipi seluruh rasa satu sama lain.

Taiga menggeram. Mencoba memberi sinyal bahwa dirinya butuh asupan udara. Menyadari dan merasakan hal yang sama, Daiki melepaskan pagutannya dan mengatur napas sambil sesekali mencuri-curi kecupan di sudut mata Taiga yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Maaf, Taiga…" ujar Daiki dengan raut penuh penyesalan.

Taiga membuang muka. Ditahannya isakan yang hampir keluar dengan menutupnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Dada Daiki berdenyut sakit melihat omega yang dicintainya terluka karena ulahnya. Merasa tak sanggup melihat Taiga-nya menangis, Daiki bergerak untuk menjauhkan dirinya namun gerakannya tertahan oleh tangan dan tatapan Taiga yang seolah membisikkannya bahwa ia harus tetap di sini.

Daiki tersenyum mengerti. Dengan mudah ia mendudukkan dirinya dan Taiga di atas kasur dan membawa tubuh Taiga kedalam pelukannya. Menghujani bahu polos Taiga dengan ciuman sementara kepala Taiga bersembunyi di ceruk lehernya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Omega-ku?" tanya Daiki pelan.

Terasa anak rambut Taiga bergerak menyapu kulit leher dan pundak Daiki.

"Kenapa tidak mau bercerita? **Aku Alpha-mu**." ujar Daiki dengan sedikit penekanan. Membuat Taiga berjengit takut di dalam rengkuhan Daiki.

"Maaf, aku tidak berniat membentakmu, Omega-ku." dengan gerakan naik turun tangan Daiki mengusap punggung polos itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Taiga terbata. Wajahnya masih ia sembunyikan di balik pundak polos Daiki.

"Kenapa katamu?" Daiki tertawa kemudian melanjutkan,"cinta tidak butuh alasan, Sayang."

Dengan sekali hentakan Taiga menjauhkan wajahnya dari pundak Daiki sambil memberi tatapan ' _aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan gombalmu_ '. Membuat Daiki mendesah lelah dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Yah, kau bisa menyebutkan 'Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama'."

Taiga mengerutkan kening.

"Jadi kau pernah bertemu denganku? Tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu?"

"Lebih tepatnya dulu aku melihatmu dari jauh – "

"Kau semacam penguntit?" potong Taiga.

Daiki menyentil pelan kening Taiga.

"Dengarkan penjelasan orang lain hingga selesai biar tidak salah paham."

"Oke, oke. Lanjutkan ceritanya, Tuan Alpha." ejek Taiga yang dibalas dengusan oleh Daiki.

"Jadi waktu itu aku sedang lari dari kejaran pengawal yang ditugaskan Ayahku. Saat aku tengah bersembunyi, tidak sengaja mataku melihatmu yang tengah membagikan makanan kepada anak-anak di sana. Di situlah aku baru sadar aku tersesat hingga wilayah SEIRIN di mana klanmu berada. Dan sisanya… bisa kau tebak kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal sebelumnya." Daiki membuang muka. Keduanya terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya Taiga buka suara.

"Tapi yang kau lakukan sama saja – "

"Iya iya terserah kau saja mau mengataiku apa. Yang jelas aku tidak berusaha melukaimu atau meculikmu, bukan?" Taiga menggeleng.

"Yang jadi pertanyaanku…kau ini kan termasuk Alpha yang sombong dan terkenal dengan sikapmu yang kasar serta sering melecehkan Omega…" Daiki mendengus mendengar ucapan Taiga. Tapi Taiga tetap melanjutkan, "tapi kenapa kau malah meminta ijin orang tuaku untuk membawaku?"

"Taiga…aku bilang aku mencintaimu. Maka dari itu aku ingin membawamu dengan ijin orang tuamu dan menjadikanmu Omega-ku. Tapi saat itu kau belum tahu apapun dan malah mengalami _heat_. Jiwa Alpha-ku pun tidak bisa menahan diri dengan feromon memabukkanmu itu hingga akhirnya mengklaimmu tanpa sempat memperkenalkan diri." Daiki mengusap wajahnya gusar. Tersirat bahwa yang dikatakannya adalah jujur.

Dan dari dalam dadanya bergejolak sebuah perasaan amat sangat menyesal yang Taiga tahu bahwa perasaan ini milik Daiki yang mana sekarang keduanya saling berbagi emosi karena telah menjadi _mate_ seumur hidup. Perasaan itu membuat Taiga menyesal telah salah sangka dengan seorang Aomine Daiki yang sekarang adalah alpha-nya meski terjadi karena insiden. Tapi tetap saja desas-desus itu membuat Taiga belum yakin dengan Daiki.

"Sekarang kau boleh tidak yakin denganku, Taiga. Tapi lihat saja nanti." Ujar Daiki sambil mengeluarkan seringai andalannya. Membuat Taiga mendengus sambil tertawa pelan.

…

Taiga berdiri kaku di balkon kamar. Ingatannya kembali memainkan peristiwa tadi pagi di mana akhirnya ia resmi menjadi anggota dari wilayah Touo serta prosesi pernikahannya dengan pemimpin wilayah tersebut, Aomine Daiki. Seorang pemimpin muda yang terkenal di seluruh wilayah karena kehebatannya dalam memimpin serta kemampuannya yang termasuk dalam kelompok _Miracles_ yang mana hanya beranggotakan 6 orang.

Aomine Daiki pun terkenal dengan sifat _playboy_ nya. Dan tentu menjadi hal yang menggemparkan begitu kabar pemimpin wilayah Touo yang _playboy_ itu telah menetapkan omega-nya. Membuat banyak orang berdatangan demi mengetahui siapa omega yang telah berhasil mencuri perhatian seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Sedang apa kau di luar malam-malam begini, Omega-ku?" Taiga sedikit tersentak begitu dua lengan kekar alpha itu memeluk pinggangnya. Merasa belum terbiasa, Taiga berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Daiki.

" **No**." sebuah perintah mutlak membuat insting omega dalam diri Taiga tunduk dan patuh.

Inilah yang Taiga benci bila sudah ditandai oleh seorang alpha. Ia tidak bisa melawan sedikitpun karena insting omeganya yang membuatnya menjadi penurut. Merasakan ketidak nyamanan dari omeganya, Daiki mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berbisik.

"Jangan melawan, Omega. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." dan Taiga pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Kemudian keduanya pun larut dalam keheningan malam dan saling berbagi kehangatan.

… 

"Seminggu lagi kita mulai operasinya." Akashi Seijuurou menutup rapat kelompok _Miracles_ dengan sangat singkat. Membuat Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Aomine Daiki menegakkan punggung mereka dan memasang ekspresi tegang.

Bukan karena mereka belum siap dengan perang terselubung ini. Bukan pula mereka takut akan kalah dengan pemerintahan yang merupakan musuh besar mereka selama ini. Tetapi karena _mate_ mereka harus ambil bagian dalam operasi ini dan mereka amat sangat menolak sesuatu terjadi dengan _mate_ mereka.

Seijuurou segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan disusul Shintarou dan Atsushi. Sementara Ryouta, Tetsuya dan Daiki masih termenung di tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau marah. Di satu sisi aku senang Satsuki tidak terjun langsung ke dalam operasi ini. Tapi Taiga-ku..." Daiki mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Tetsuya tersenyum maklum dari tempat duduknya.

"Tenanglah Aomine- _cchi_ … Yukio- _cchi_ dan Momoi- _cchi_ sudah menyiapkan cara untuk Kagami- _cchi_ dan yang lainnya kabur ke tempat yang lebih aman." Ryouta mencoba menenangkan Daiki.

"Tapi tetap saja Taiga-ku jadi umpan, Kise! Dan aku tidak akan rela kalau sampai ada yang berani menyentuhnya!" raung Daiki.

"Tenang saja, Aomine- _kun_. Lagi pula mereka semua juga dibekali senjata untuk berjaga-jaga. Kita semua memilih pasangan kita karena tahu kemampuan mereka, bukan? Jangan sampai kau meragukan kemampuan Kagami- _kun_ atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." dan kalimat panjang dari Tetsuya membuat Daiki terbahak.

… 

Daiki boleh tertawa dan mengiyakan ucapan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tadi malam. Tapi keresahan tetap menyelimutinya tiap kali matanya menatap omega-nya yang ia akui kemampuannya itu. Sementara di lain sisi, Taiga cukup risih melihat manik berwarna biru gelap nan mempesona itu kerap kali menatapnya seolah Taiga adalah sesuatu yang rapuh. Oh, tolong ingatkan Taiga untuk tidak mengatakan pada Daiki bahwa Taiga mulai terhanyut dengan pesona alpha-nya sendiri.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Taiga mencoba mencairkan suasana yang canggung itu.

Daiki menaikkan satu alisnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberikan seringai nakal kepada Taiga.

"Memangnya kalau aku memberitahumu, kau mau menurutiku?"

Taiga memanyunkan bibir. Kesal karena pertanyaannya malah diarahkan ke sesuatu yang berbau seksual.

"Aku tidak akan menuruti maumu yang itu."

"Oh ayolah! Itu kewajiban seorang Omega. Kau harusnya senang aku hanya meminta jatah padamu, Taiga." Daiki memajukan bibir. Mencoba berekspresi cemberut imut agar dikasihani. Namun Taiga malah memberi respon geli lagi jijik.

"Ekspresi itu tidak cocok dengan tampang mesummu, Aho."

"A-Aho?! Dasar kau Bakagami!" balas Daiki.

"Oh, kau lupa margaku sudah ganti?" Taiga membuang muka. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena perkataannya sendiri.

Melihat itu Daiki kembali menyeringai sambil mendekati Taiga.

"Kalau begitu kau juga Aho." kedua lengannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Taiga yang terlonjak kaget.

"Tidak. Di antara kita harus ada yang lebih pintar dan orang itu adalah diriku." sanggah Taiga.

"Hey, sebagai Alpha dan kepala keluarga ini, harusnya aku yang lebih pintar!"

"Tidak tidak. Aku Omega. Sebagai calon Ibu aku harus pintar untuk mengajari anak-anakku kelak."

…

…

…

Taiga menenggelam wajah merahnya di perpotongan leher Daiki yang tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sebegitu inginnya memiliki anak denganku, Omega-ku…"

" _Shut up!_ " suara Taiga terdengar pelan dari balik leher Daiki.

Seolah mengingat sesuatu, senyum Daiki luntur seketika. Dengan rahang mengeras dan tangan yang mulai mengusap punggung Taiga, Daiki berkata dengan lirih.

"Taiga…berjanjilah padaku."

Taiga menoleh. Menatap wajah alpha-nya yang serius.

"Kau harus bertahan hidup selama operasi itu dimulai. Jangan lengah, tetap memberi kabar dengan kelompokmu apalagi aku. Jangan – " satu kecupan singkat membungkam Daiki. Dengan mata melebar karena kaget, Daiki melihat ke arah Taiga yang memberengut kesal.

"Kau meremehkan kemampuan klan Kagami, huh? Meski aku seorang Omega, kemampuanku tidak seburuk itu. Ingat itu Daiki!" dada Daiki bergemuruh kencang. Bukan hanya karena ciuman yang membuatnya seolah kelebihan endorfin. Tapi karena akhirnya Taiga memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Bukan kau, atau Aho seperti sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih telah lahir! Terima kasih telah tumbuh dewasa dan semakin indah! Terima kasih telah berada di sini! Dan tolong jaga masa depan kita!" Daiki menghujani Taiga dengan ciuman yang sukses membuat sang omega meleleh di dalam pelukan alpha-nya.

Operasi itu dinamakan ' _ **Parade Bunuh Diri**_ '. Sebuah operasi yang direncanakan bertahun-tahun lamanya oleh para tetua sebelum generasi keajaiban muncul. Operasi yang dipastikan sukses apabila dijalankan di bawah kepemimpinan para generasi keajaiban yang memiliki integritas dan kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Operasi yang bertujuan memusnahkan para pemimpin yang menjadi dalang dari genosida rakyat golongan bawah yang ada di Jepang.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan para pemimpin keji tersebut hingga memilih mengeliminasi rakyat kalangan bawah. Takut akan _over population_? Rasanya itu terlalu berlebihan. Sejauh ini wilayah Jepang tidak mengalami _over population_ meski tidak adanya genosida. Tapi kenapa pemerintah Jepang mengikuti gerakan tidak manusiawi tersebut?

Adanya dendam? Lebih tidak masuk akal. Kecuali para pemimpin culas nan keji yang merasa posisinya terancam dengan suara-suara kalangan menengah ke bawah yang dulu lebih mendominasi hingga mereka bisa menguasai hampir dua pertiga kepulauan di Jepang. Atau di beberapa negara lain yang berusaha menguasai sebuah negara dengan cara pembantaian agar orang-orang yang tersisa menyerah dan memberikan negaranya kepada mereka.

Sungguh… apapun alasannya, yang jelas metode itu harus dihentikan dan Jepang akan jadi yang pertama menghentikan metode konyol tersebut.

… 

Darah berceceran. Mayat bergelimpangan. Wajah-wajah penuh kepanikan berlari melindungi diri dari tembakan, hunusan pedang dan ledakan bom. Dua tiga luka menghiasi tubuh mereka yang masih berdiri angkuh di antara jeritan manusia laknat yang mencoba lari dari tanggung jawab dari apa yang mereka tanam dulu. Satu kepastian yang jelas, mereka telah selesai melaksanakan tugas.

Daiki berlari di antara orang-orang aliansinya yang tengah mengobati luka satu sama lain. Mencari sesosok laki-laki yang memiliki ciri-ciri unik, yakni rambut merah-hitam layaknya terbakar matahari dengan alis cabang yang bergerak lucu ketika memberengut marah. Dan tubuh dengan proporsi sempurna yang membuat dirinya tidak ingin melirik yang lainnya lagi. _Mate_ sehidup sematinya yang entah kenapa tidak bisa ia temukan maupun dihubungi meski tugas keduanya telah selesai.

"Taiga!"

"Taiga!"

"Aomine- _kun_."

" _Fuck!_ Sejak kapan kau ada di hadapanku, Tetsu?!" Daiki terlonjak kaget.

"Sejak kau berteriak seperti orang gila." Daiki menatap tajam iris biru muda yang tak bergeming dan balik menatapnya itu.

"Kalau kau mencari Kagami- _kun_ , ia ada di pinggir jurang yang ada di sana dengan Satsuki- _san_ dan yang lainnya."

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju kumpulan manusia dengan rambut warna-warni yang tengah menatap kota dari kejauhan. Begitu iris biru kelamnya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sejak tadi, ia segera mempercepat langkah dan memeluk erat laki-laki yang masih asyik menatap kota yang terbakar.

"Kau telat, Aho." komentar Taiga sambil menatap wajah alpha-nya.

"Kukira kau kemana sampai aku harus berlarian mencarimu." Daiki mendengus. Diusapnya surai merah-hitam kesayangannya itu lalu mengecupinya berkali-kali.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kau tidak mengobati luka-lukamu?" Taiga mengusap luka lebam di pipi Daiki.

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu." Taiga tersenyum hangat mendengar ucapan Daiki.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mengobati lukamu dan yang lainnya." Taiga menarik pelan tangan Daiki dan menuntunnya kearah _base_ yang telah mereka persiapkan.

Layaknya pesan berantai yang tersampaikan tanpa adanya komunikasi, yang lainnya berjalan mengikuti Taiga dan Daiki yang masih bergandengan tangan. Melihat tangan hangat omeganya yang benarlah nyata, Daiki balas menggenggam tangan itu dan tersenyum lega. 

'BUGH'

"Kenapa berhenti, Taiga?" tanya Daiki sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau mendengarnya, Daiki?" Taiga berbalik dan menatap Daiki.

"Mendengar apa?" Daiki tampak kebingungan. Pasalnya ia tidak mendengar suara apapun selain keramaian dari _base_ yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti melangkah.

"Suara dari sana…" ujar Taiga sambil menunjuk kearah langit malam yang sedikit memerah karena kobaran api.

Daiki menajamkan pendengarannya. Nihil. Ia tidak mendengar suara apapun.

"Mungkin hanya imajinasimu, Taiga."

Taiga menggelengkan kepala.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya."

Daiki tergelak.

"Sudahlah. Ayo Omega-ku. Cepat obati luka Alpha-mu ini." ujar Daiki dengan nada seduktif. Membuat wajah Taiga memerah.

Keduanya kembali melangkah kearah _base_.

"Memang kau mendengar apa, Sayang?" tanya Daiki begitu mereka duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Oh, aku seperti mendengar sebuah lagu." jawab Taiga yang tengah meletakkan handuk kecil di dalam baskom berisi air hangat yang akan dia gunakan untuk membersihkan luka Daiki.

"Lagu? Lagu apa?" tanya Daiki heran. Siapa yang menyetel lagu di saat suram seperti ini?

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu judulnya. Tapi ada sebuah lirik dengan kata ' _Suicide Parade_ '."

.

.

Lagu itu benarlah nyata.

Lagu yang terdengar ialah lagu yang dinyanyikan _mereka_ yang telah tiada sejak lama karena kejahatan pemerintahan.

Lagu yang _mereka_ dendangkan sebagai lagu pengantar tidur untuk mereka yang akhirnya menerima ganjaran yang setimpal.

.

.

 _At hell's central city where we crawled out to_

 _CRUD whose lifespans have been extended_

 _Cannot even buy love_

 _Civilization has become deformed and swallowed up by religiousness_

 _She watches (this) from the ghost tower that eats away the sky_

 _The sirens along with noise start wailing_

 _On the night where the martial law was used, the philosophy of life distorts_

 _There is no more damsel in distress_

 _"Are you ready now?"_

 _Ah-_

 _Collapsed chants inferior humans_

 _"It's farewell"_

 _Suicide parade_

 _Resonance, propagation, and superb poetry_

 _Become words that curse God_

 _Please laugh and say it's just a dream_

 _A blackout deep inside my mind where love is dead_

 _It's a strange world_

 _Frenzy, gathering place, beginning_

 _you may go through leiche's crowd_

 _The lebel competes over the number of colors (it creates)_

 _Because of the mage the belief in seeing dreams is shown_

 _I hand over this useless heart_

 _And gain a way to save you but_

 _Ah who will love such an unsightly appearance?_

 _For such ignorant people_

 _(get) averaged propaganda_

 _Always being punished with the disobedient label_

 _"Mécénat is dumb"_

 _The acquittal embraced is_

 _a dumb useless theory_

 _Body forgery_

 _Does the clown in the suit see dreams?_

 _Alienated from faith and covered with actuality_

 _As if the die had a clear eye_

 _A way of helping without bad feelings_

 _I've thrown away even the one and only happiness_

 _Suicide parade_

 _Life and death harmonize_

 _I'll shoot that eye which doesn't know fear_

 _I knew that it was all a dream_

 _You're a liar_

 _(I was) swindled by your talkativeness_

 _The boy wearing the devil's mask_

 _Has forgotten even his face and points the gun_

 _(He) turns into a monster filled with malice_

 _(And creates) a parade of frantic screaming_

 _Suicide parade_

 _Resonance, propagation, and superb poetry_

 _Become words that curse God_

 _Please laugh and say it's just a dream_

 _A blackout deep inside my mind where love is dead_

 _Suicide parade_

 _It's fine even if I die today_

 _I've always thought like that_

 _(But) when I felt you I grew a heart_

 _And I ended up wishing to keep on living_

 _Ah,_

 _That was the beginning of my nightmare_

FIN


End file.
